Lucky Ones
by Sobakasu
Summary: here's chapter two for those who are dying to find out what happens plot: Duo returns to L2 when invited by a friend, several revelations occur with in this one single trip down memory lane.What will occur? Mystery man revealed!! R&R please! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lucky Ones Author: Sobakasu Rating: PG Warnings: YAOI!! 1X2, (if I choose to go on more I'll put 3x4) (Me a yaoi fan? HA! I'm just obsessed! Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing..*sniff* DAMN YOU BANDAI!! Musing: Oki, the fic was inspired by Lucky Ones.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A braided 19 year old exited the airports terminal and sat on a bench awaiting for his friend to pick him up, he sighed. Why was he here again? Oh right, Anne had called him. He smiled at the thought of the 15 year olds smile, God, it hadn't changed at all since she was 5 years old, well at least her smile didn't. He chuckled at the memory. Anne was one of the orphans at the Maxwell orphanage, the 5 year old was the "baby" of the orphanage and was also the butt of the jokes, the princess was small in height even for a five year old thus the teasing on how she'll never be able to become a model. Oh boy, now every one had to put their foot in their mouth, it was just last year that the blonde teenager was dubbed one of the 5 most beautiful models. The irony of the situation was incredible. Another irony was he didn't return to L-2 after the war. He decided to work in L-3 with Hilde for a while. When Anne called he had been in search of something else, he didn't want to be a mechanic. he wanted to do something else.but what? That was the question. Why was he here. what was Anne's reason for asking for him to go to THIS specific area. Painful memories were around here and he didn't know if he'd be able to face them. He looked at his watch. Anne was late, then again the ditz was always late. At that thought a sky blue, Volkswagen beetle screeched to a halt in front of him. Anne exited the car and ran up to him.  
  
"No fucking way, Duo? That you? DAMN" She grinned giving him a tight hug "You look, incredible." Duo smiled he had changed a lot, he finally went through puberty and with it a lightly toned body, he gave her a smile.  
  
" Ten years does something to you." Duo chuckled. "But look whose talking, Tiny Anne, finally became a model!" He eyed the car. "By the way, what would a fifteen year old like you be driving with out an adult in the car?" He asked raising an eye bow. \  
  
"Then why don't you be my chauffeur Mr. I piloted a GUNDAM when I was 15 but what the hell, let's bother Anne about her under aged driving!"  
  
"That's an awfully long name. I thought it was just Maxwell." A voice asked from behind Duo, a hint of amusement in its tone. Duo's voice failed him. No. It couldn't be. Wasn't he dead?  
  
TBC  
  
Nice lil cliff hanger ne? hehe I know I'm horrible and evil.etc. but If you want the next chapter that you gotta review or you never find out WHO is the person behind Duo.. Hehe I think you all know but still review!!!! ( Wufei: Damnit Onna! You do this to EVERY fic you do! What is wrong with you!!!)I'll be posting by Sunday night (tomorrow) if I get reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2  
  
  
  
"Then why don't you be my chauffeur Mr. I piloted a GUNDAM when I was 15 but what the hell, let's bother Anne about her under aged driving!"  
  
"That's an awfully long name. I thought it was just Maxwell" A voice asked from behind Duo, a hint of amusement in it's tone. Duo's voice failed him. No. It couldn't be. wasn't he dead? Anne groaned and moved to face the person who said the comment.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
"Well *excuse* me! But I believe you introduce yourself then you can be accepted into the conversation, by the way, Who the hell do you think you are just listening into the conversation. Huh?" she snapped. The person was a Japanese man about Duo's age, his Prussian blue orbs pierced through her with an uncaring gaze.  
  
"I apologize; I just wanted to speak with Duo, that's all." The man retorted.  
  
"H.Heero!?!" Duo finally found his voice and turned around. It was the one and only Heero Yuy, perfect soldier, Gundam pilot 01, presumed dead after being shot down my Marimeia's army, Duo's first love. Duo choked out his name again "Heero. how?"  
  
"Duo you know this guy?" anne asked. Duo ignored the question, all his attention was on his crush. He was caught with in Heero's eyes.  
  
"Oh my God..HEERO!" Duo ran up to the Japanese ex-pilot and caught him in a tight embrace. Anne's jaw dropped in shock. "Heero, your not dead." Duo whispered tears slowly streaming down his cheek slowly.  
  
"Baka. why would I be dead." Heero whispered, tracing a light pattern on the American's back.  
  
"I never saw you, after you were shot down."  
  
" I did." Heero's voice was light and pained. A hurt expression on his face. Duo pushed away and looked up into Heero's eyes "I saw you with Hilde, you looked Happy, I didn't want to bother you" He continued his eyes shut close so he could hide that disappointment that would shine through then.  
  
"Heero, remember we promised we'd recuperate from our past together?" Duo asked. Heero's eyes opened. "We wanted to be friends and be together till we both were able to live in peace? I never wanted to be your friend." Duo blushed, he was shocked " I wanted it to be more. I love you Heero, and I realized that when you left" Duo was suddenly more interested in his shoes. He was embarrassed, but finally he had said what he had been feeling. Heero grabbed Duo's chin.  
  
"I love you too" he whispered before pressing his lips against Duo's. Anne just stared before immediately taking a little try to sappy land. The gentle kiss ended and Duo's eyes slid open.  
  
"Heero." He whispered embracing his new found lover. The couple's moment was broken as,  
  
"AWWWW.." Came from Anne as she gushed. Heero looked at Duo questioningly.  
  
"Oh right. introductions. Anne this is Heero. Heero, meet Anne." When did he become in any way social able. "Hello Anne" Heero smiled. Duo was shocked, DAMN, Heero changed a lot! Since when did he start smiling? " I'm sorry about the interruption before."  
  
"No problem, As long as you keep Duo happy then all is well." She sighed. "Oh by the way, Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was planning a reunion, and there ended up being a problem." She sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see" she motioned for him and Heero to get into the car. "You drive." She climbed in the back. Allowing Heero to sit besides Duo.  
  
Duo started up the car. As he did so the music BLARED from the speakers. The beat of Candy by Mandi Moore was the song. Duo turned to Anne with a questioning stare.  
  
"HEY! I like it!" she said in a so-what-if-I-blare-my- music tone.  
  
"Never mind" Duo rolled his eyes. The drive continued till he arrived at the sight where Maxwell church should have been. Duo shivered. He had to face this memory, no matter how much it hurt. 3 other cars were parked there.  
  
Duo exited the car, and walked onto the opposite side slightly trembling. Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's waist.  
  
"I'm here with you no matter what." Heero whispered to him. Duo's confidence raised slightly with that thought. Duo approached the other three. One was a man in a business suit and straw colored hair he had his back turned to Duo and he was on a cell phone, another a woman in a pair of Jeans and a polo shirt reading Winner Enterprises Employee her green eyes sparked as she saw Duo, and the last was a woman wearing tight leather pants and a tight white shirt she was also on her cell phone actually more like yelling at some one.  
  
"Oh my! DUO!" the girl with the polo squealed before glomping the boy. The others, who were busy talking hadn't noticed Duo but with the girls squeal they immediately got off their phones and approached him sad smiles on both faces.  
  
"Oi. Krissy. I can't breath.." He chuckled as he pried that girl off him. He nodded at the other two "Hey Charlie, Janice."  
  
"Hey Duo" they greeted. Anne approached them ". any one?" she asked hopefully. Janice and Charlie shook their heads.  
  
"huh?" Duo was confused, why wasn't any one else there?  
  
"Not even Jennifer?" Anne asked  
  
"Drug addict, in rehab, for the 6th time" Charlie sighed.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Died a year ago in a gang fight." Janice reported.  
  
"We're the only ones?" Anne asked. All 3 nodded.  
  
"You're joking. 5 out of 20?" Duo asked in total shock.  
  
"We're the only ones that really made it" Krissy said sadly. Heero looked at Duo's hurt and pained expression.  
  
"Koi? What's going on" He asked. Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Out of 20 orphans were the only ones that are able to come here. drugs, gangs, the war, suicide. That's why they aren't here.." Anne answered.  
  
"I guess we were the Lucky Ones" Duo said softly.  
  
"Yeah" Heero agreed " We were the lucky ones"  
  
the end(?)  
  
Oki, I 'm think of POSSIBLY extending this some more, you know rebuilding Maxwell church maybe? I dunno my friend told me the rebuilding would be a good Idea but I haven' thought about writing it so much. I'll start writing it up if I get enough reviews that I see that it is worth continuing, but until then ^-^ I won't write it up. So review if you're interested!! ^-^ Thanks for reading this in the first part. 


End file.
